Renewed
by eternitylove
Summary: Ami Takahashi was Amu Hinamori's old self. Amu returns to Seiyo Acamdemy after she left 2 years ago. But when she came back, Amu is a whole new person so no one knew her. She faces Ikuto, the person she used to love, but what would happen when she fell in love with him all over again? When Ikuto finds out who who Amu is and falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Jen: Howdy there!  
Amu: What are you trying to do?  
Ikuto: Being a weirdo as usual.  
Jen: HEY! You're meant to be nice to me you two. Humph~  
Amu: Foine, just because this is your first ever time writing a story I will be nice for a while.  
Jen: Yes and thank you, I wish that while lasts for a lifetime.  
Amu: Keep wishing.  
Ikuto: I don't care, just get on with it.  
Jen: Okay! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, please review. **

* * *

**Renewed**

**Amu's POV**

I got to the Seiyo Academy's front office to receive my timetable and information. I would never imagine the day where I actually attend this school ever again. I guess I should hurry up and get to roll call before I have to get a late slip and nobody got time for that. (**a/n: I don't know how Japanese schools go, so I am going to do the school and classes how I attend them, sorry. I will try to make them as similar as possible but I can't guarantee that I can do it.) **I hurried to room 19 and grabbed a seat in the very back, as I sat down my roll call teacher, Mr. Nikaidou, called out my name.

'Himamori Amu?'

'What?' I said bluntly.

'OOOooooOOOO,' murmured the students that were in my roll call class.

'Oh and if you hadn't realised it's _Hinamori _not Himamori. At least get that right, you're a teacher,' I remarked.

'Sorry Himamori.'

I couldn't give another damn on correcting him so I just let it go.

'AHHH COOL&SPICY!' a girl yelled.

Mr. Nikaidou came up to me holding some sheets of paper that contained names of the students in my class 10S, the selective stream, not surprised really and the map of the school. Mr. Nikaidou said that I would find my classes around here really easily and he just walked off to his desk and marked the students name off.

I skimmed at all the names on the sheet of paper and I abruptly stopped when I saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my heart shattered at the name. I decided to knock off that feeling, as I didn't come here to be hurt all over again.

BBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

I shoved all the unnecessary paper I had at hand into my navy Adidas bag and walked out of the room. I looked at my timetable and saw that I had English first, I slowly walked to room 13. I got to the room and stood around outside waiting for more of my 'going-to-be-classmates' and my English teacher to come. But to my surprise, from the far corner I saw _him_, I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see my face. But who am I kidding, even if he saw my face he wouldn't even recognise me or any of my old so-called-friends. As I have changed a great amount from having a not-so-good body to the perfect body anybody can have, my hair became long to short, I have grown a bit and puberty did its brilliant magic on me.

Then I saw my teacher open the door to the room I will be in and I was the first to walk in, I quickly took a seat in a far corner in the back and I regretted it bad, as Ikuto sat next to me, how could I forget that he always sat at the back with his friends? I guess there are many aspects that I could never change even if I wanted to about me, my dopey-ness, klutz-ness, and clumsy-ness. I took out a piece of paper, my ruler and pencil-case that I never changed from that time. When Ikuto looked at the things I took out, I saw him eyeing on the ruler, I wasn't surprised to the least as he was the one who drew a 'flower' on it and an inappropriate picture and I had to use a Sharpie too draw on top of it.

'What?' I responded to his eyeing on my ruler.

'N-nothing,' he stammered at my response. He looked pretty shock to my response.

'Then quit looking, and turn around,' I replied it as bluntly as I can.

He turned around and at least now I can at least focus on how I would survive in daunting memories and people of the past.

'Hinamori Amu?' Miss Ayano called out as she was marking the roll.

'Here.'

'Okay.'

**Ikuto's POV**

When I heard the mysterious girl with pink hair's name I was slightly shocked as I thought her name was Ami Takahashi, but her name was actually Amu Hinamori. Pffft what was I thinking Ami is in America, and I know she would never come back, as this place was a place of hell for her.

I can't keep my eyes off her ruler though, it was the ruler that I drew a mongulated flower and drew something on it that was on Ami's ruler and her she had it with her. I wanted to question her so much but it seems like she doesn't like me already, but who cares she is new her, might as well take this as an advantage and go with the usual Ikuto that had the title Hot&Mysterious.

~30 minutes later~

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

**Amu's POV**

Finally, English was super boring and I could sense every now and then Ikuto would look at me. *shivers* I rushed over to my next class in room 6, History. One of the sad things about Seiyo Academy is that you are with the same classmates for every subject. As soon as the teacher walked in I walked in slowly this time and took a seat in the middle so I could avoid Ikuto but to my sadness he chose the seat next to me and Kukai sat on the other side of me, what luck do I have today.

'I will move so you two can sit next to each other,' I quickly said to get out of this seating mess.

But someone's hand grabbed me so I wouldn't go and I looked at the hand's owner and it was none other than Ikuto's. I tried yanking it out of his grip but then again who the heck am I kidding, Ikuto was super strong and I never once was able to get out of his grip, so I slowly gave up.

'Good bitch.'

I was shocked out of my wits. He used the line, the line he would always use when he wants me to do something or just kid around with me a long time ago. I quickly snapped out of my trance, 'why are you holding my hand?' I managed to say that much.

'Maybe because I want you to sit here and not move.'

'And what if I wanted to?'

'Well you can't'

'You don't even know me.'

'Well now I will. Sit.'

I just sat down and let a sigh escape my lips.

'Hahaha, a girl who doesn't want to sit next to Ikuto!' Kukai said while laughing.

'Be quiet Kukai,' Ikuto said with an annoyed tone.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle leave my mouth, after I realised that I giggled I quickly took my palms and covered my mouth and looked at my desk not daring to look at neither of Kukai and Ikuto. But somehow I felt that Ikuto was smirking, a big one too.

~40 minutes later~

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

Finally, recess a time where I can gobble up my food and relax. I quickly packed my bag to leave the class but I was a step to slow when Ikuto grabbed my wrist and led me out of the room.

'What are you doing?!' I yelled. 'Let go!'

'And what if I say no?' Ikuto snickered.

Oh I how much I hated that line so much, there is no comeback in my book to use against it. I tried forcing my hand out by hitting his hand but as I thought his grip didn't loosen.

'At least tell me where we're going stooge.'

'Somewhere.'

'AHHH IKUTO AND AMU. OMG I SHIP THEM SO MUCH. COOL&SPICY PLUS HOT&MYSTERIOUS!' a few girls said at once.

Ikuto quickened the pace and now we are practically running and not walking. Once we got where he wanted, and I realised where we were he pinned me up the brick wall. He stared into my eyes I tried to look away but he took his hand and forced my look into his sapphire-like eyes. I didn't want to look at him or be near him, I don't want to feel like how I felt towards him in the past. I didn't want to, I forced my head to turn away from his grip on my face.

'Why don't you want to look at me?' Ikuto whispered ever so softly at me.

'I-I-I don't want to. Got a problem?'

'Well you are,' he once again forced me to look at him. 'I do, never once has a girl denied me so much like you.'

'I don't know you do I?' I tried to say as bluntly as possible.

'I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi and now you do.'

'Well, that's not enough to know you.' I hated his guts, Ikuto he changed, a lot. He used to be kind, caring and funny, he loved to joke around and be carefree. But now he just seems forceful. He use to be everything that I loved even though it was one-sided he knew, but he tried to make it seem less awkward so he would always muck around with me and it was my best times, he would be the ones to always cheer me up at my most fragile moments.

'Ikuto?! Wha-what are you doing?!' a girl with straight blonde her screamed.

'Miu, what are you doing here?' Ikuto said without a care.

'Get off me!' I screamed while pushing him off me. Once I broke free I walked up to the girl Ikuto called Miu.

'Nothing happened here, he just asked me a few questions and that's all, and if I were you, keep your boy contained and don't let him running around bothering other people.' I tried saying in a cool but blunt way, then I walked off into the buildings.

**Ikuto's POV**

Holy, that girl got some nerves, and I think that can never be Ami, she was a shy girl, I looked at Miu and saw that she was tearing up.

'Hey, it's okay. I only questioned her,' I said while walking up to her. 'Let's go.'

'O-o-okay...' Miu murmured.

* * *

**Jen: Thank you for reading folk.  
Amu: Your story is just...uhmm...weird.  
Ikuto: I thought you were being nice.  
Jen: YEAH! Liar. :-(  
Amu: Ooops sorry, my bad.  
Jen: Humph~  
Ikuto: Anyways, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jen: Hello again folks! I have my half-yearlies soon BUT I will try and update as fast as I can.  
Ikuto: Yeah yeah yeah. I bet you, that you wouldn't even pass any of the exams.  
Amu: And you call me mean.  
Jen: Just be quiet you two!  
Amu and Ikuto: MAKE ME.  
Jen: You two are going to pay for my ear surgeries.  
Amu: Whatever.  
Jen: Just do the disclaimer.  
Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.  
Jen: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Renewed**

**RECAP**

**Ikuto's POV**

Holy, that girl got some nerves, and I think that can never be Ami, she was a shy girl, I looked at Miu and saw that she was tearing up.

'Hey, it's okay. I only questioned her,' I said while walking up to her. 'Let's go.'

'O-o-okay...' Miu murmured.

* * *

**MIU'S POV**

'Ikuto. Who was she?'

'Just someone.'

'Can't I know?'

'It's not important, let's just get back to where everyone is.'

How can Ikuto not tell me? I am his girlfriend and he won't even trust me?

**IKUTO'S POV**

Miu can be so clinging. Ugh. I walked as fast as I can to Kukai, but Utau stopped me.

'Ikuto, what were you doing with the new girl?' Utua said coolly.

'YAYA WANTS TO KNOW TOO! TELL YAYA!' Yaya screamed.

'You guys don't have to know. The only person I need to have a talk with right now is Kukai.'

'OHHH YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT UTAU? HE WANTS TO TALK TO ME AND NOT YOU! WHOO!' Kukai yelled at Utau who is now entering her devil mode.

I tried pulling Kukai away from Utau before she shows no mercy to Kukai and kills him. I pulled Kukai to the front of the school and we sat on the wooden benches.

'So?' Kukai questioned.

'It's about the new girl.'

'Oh, what about her? OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH SHE IS THE ONLY GIRL WHO WOULD DENY YOU! OMG SHE IS A CLASSIC. I BET YOU, ME AND HER WOULD BECOME VERY GOOD FRIENDS!' Kukai sneered at me.

I slapped the back of Kukai's head and he just yelped.

'She just seems so similar. She even had that ruler,' I uttered softly.

'There are many girls in this world and some might look similar,' Kukai stated and he actually sounded...smart, for once.

'Then explain the ruler thing.'

'Hey, dude. I am no psychic,' Kukai sputtered.

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

'Oh, wells let's get to class before we are late.'

Then we walked off to our next classes. When I got there I saw a pink-haired girl sitting on one of the benches outside of the classroom, she quickly glanced at me the she stood up and went in the classroom. The next few periods went by quickly. But before I knew it, school ended. I walked out of school casually with Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Miu and Yukiko.

**AMU'S POV**

Finally the school is over! I thought it would never end, I walked out of the school gates to be attacked by the fresh wind. Then I saw my catch home, it was a pretty troublesome catch really. I had asked for a normal car to come and pick me up, but no, Tsumugu just had to let the limousine be the ride back home. I ran as quickly as I can to the car and forced myself inside the car. I quickly sat down and took my phone and earphones out to start listening to some music. I gently scrolled down my playlist and found a good song to lighten up my mood.

Girl's Day: Expectation **(a/n: I am not that into K-pop but I do listen to it because some songs are really good and this song is currently my favourite.)**

_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge_

I started to get into the song and started to slowly sing the song while the singers are singing it.

_Oh haruedo yeolbeonssik ne jeonhwabeonho jiwobogo_  
_Neoreul tto jiwobogo,_  
_Saenggageseo jiwobogo_

_Neoui beonho dwitjarie naegaseumeun naeryeoanja,_  
_Geureoke tonghwahago_  
_Dasi tto misojitgo_

_Naneun nega buranhae_  
_Geuge bulmanindedo_  
_Jajonsim tat ttaemune_  
_Maldo mothae ireoke_  
_Naega anim andoeneun_  
_Namja manko manko manheunde_  
_Nega sumgigo sseuneun_  
_Munjaga deo singyeongsseuyeo_  
_Munjaga singyeongsseuyeo_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge_  
_Neol naege neol naege dagaoge mandeullae_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae_  
_Neo ytaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh_  
_Neo ytaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh_

_Nae apeseo geu yeojarang dajeonghage yaegihago_  
_Torajin nareul bogo_  
_Byeoril eobsi miso jitgo_  
_Ireon gibun neomu sirheo na ttodasi neol ijeuryeo_  
_Ijeuryeo aereul sseugo_  
_Geureoke apahago_

_Neoran namja wae geurae_  
_Neo ttaemune nan michyeo_  
_Na hanamyeon andweni_  
_Nae gaseumeun jjijeojyeo_  
_Naman boneun namjadeul_  
_Manko manko manheunde_  
_Ne jeonhwaman gidarineun_  
_Babo gateun naneun mwoni_  
_Babo gateun naneun mwoni_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gwiyeobge_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, yeppeuge_  
_Neol naege neol naege dagaoge mandeullae_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae_  
_Neo ttaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh_  
_Neo ttaemune neo ttaemune michyeoga wuh oh oh_

_I just want you to come to me,_  
_Dagawabwa naega sonjit hajanhni_  
_I just need you to give your love,_  
_Eoseo naege ne maeumeul boyeojwo_

_Na waeirae nae gaseumeun gojang nasseo nan_  
_Na waeirae nae maeumeun neoman chaja nan_  
_Nega miwo miwo michigesseodo nan_  
_Neoui utneun,_  
_Ne ibkkorie, ne ibkkorie, ne ibkkorie,_  
_Ne moksorie, ne moksorie, ne moksorie,_  
_Nan gaseumi tteollyeo_

_Neol naege neol naege dagaoge Ooh Ooh Ooh_  
_Neol naege neol naege michyeoboge Yeah eh eh_  
_Na eobseum na eobseum andoege neol mandeullae_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae_  
_Neon naege neon naege michyeoga Wuh Oh Oh_  
_Neon naege neon naege michyeoga Wuh Oh Oh_

_I'm gonna get to you_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh Ooh,_  
_Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, gidaehae_

I tried my best to hit all the high notes because there were a few, it's a good thing that I learnt Korean or I would have sounded like a dog trying to meow instead of woof. I finally got home and the chauffer opened the door of the limousine for me. I said thanks and walked off into my grand mansion.

'Welcome back, Mistress,' all of the maids said all at once.

'Please don't call me Mistress , it sounds all weird.'

'But darling! They have to. It's the rules here!' I heard Midori call out to me.

'Yeah, okay,' I bluntly said and walked off to my room that was located on top most floor. It was a pent house really and not a room. I dumped my bag on the floor and dived onto my king-sized bed, the spread sheets smelt new the maids probably changed it while I was at school. I stayed in bed for a while almost dozing off when my phone went off. I grumpily rolled off the bed to my phone which was laying on my glass bed side table. I swiped the call button and put the phone on my ear. I froze when I heard the person's voice on the other side.

'I-I-I-Ikuto?!' I stuttered.

'Glad to know that you know my name and voice despite that I only met you today,' He remarked.

'Well I have a good memory.'

'Not stuttering anymore I see,' Ikuto snickered.

Somehow I can feel him smirking on the other side.

'What do you want and how the heck did you even get my number, what are you a stalker?'

'Mr. Nikaidou didn't tell you this yet? I am meant to be your tutor for the next few weeks to fill you in all the lessons you missed so far. Take a guess. I am a stalker only for you Amu.'

'OH NO! WHAT THE HELL. Is there an option for me to say no? You took my number out of a cow's ass? Ew, can you not?' I answered.

'No there isn't an option oh and the lessons start now. Where do you live, I am going over there to teach you. Yeah, very very funny. It was so funny I forgot to laugh. I really am.'

'OMG WHAT DID YOU SAY? THE FRICKEN LESSONS START WHAT? NOW? NO! NOT TELLING YOU EVER, NOT EVEN IN A THOUSAND YEARS. I know it is funny, don't you know? I am the best comedian out,' I retorted.

'You heard me. Yeah, totes man.'

'Yeah. Bye,' and with that I hung up my phone.

I just screamed at the walls, no one is going to hear me here, so with that I just screamed louder. After a minute or so of screaming I took out an old diary. The diary was decorated with laces around the edges and with a fancy font it said _Ami's Diary. _I opened the sapphire coloured cover and reminisced all of my past memories as I read the old book again.

**IKUTO'S POV**

She dared hang up on me? That girl got some nerves. But who cares even if she doesn't tell me her address I will find out myself, I called Mr. Nikaidou and received her address I even asked him to do me a favour, after all I was the one who suggested that Amu should get fill in lessons and that I would be the one to teach her so that I can get more information on her. I felt evil but it was fun and totally worth it. I searched up her address on Google to get directions and quickly transferred them into my phone.

I found out her house wasn't very far from mine. I packed a few books into my backpack and took my leather jacket and headed out.

~10 minutes later~

When I got to Amu's house I was appalled at the size of the house, wait it wasn't even a house. It was a fricken mansion. She lived in here, now I am sure that she isn't Ami, ever. Ami was an ordinary girl, her parents ran a normal shop. I walked towards the Hinamori's residence and I was taking in everything around me. I knocked at the door a few times and was greeted by a maid.

'Oh you must my Ikuto Tsukiyomi,' a lady called out to me.

'Yes, I am Madam,' I replied as plitely as I can.

'Good good. Just call me Midori, you must want to meet Amu. She is on the top floor, so just keep following the stairs and until you reached the top you will see a door and that's Amu's.

'Thank you, uhmm.'

'Oh it's okay I did what your teacher told me to do. I didn't tell Amu. And please do this one favour for me?'

'Thank you Midori, I would like to help you as much as I can.'

'She is very sensitive to her past, so if you do ask her anything about it, choose your words carefully and that's it. I will bring you guys some snacks soon.'

'Okay, thank you.'

And with that I walked up the stairs all the way to the top. I finally reached the top. But who would be in a room that is so far from everyone else's. I knocked on the door.

*click* And I say that the door knob was turning.

* * *

**Jen: Thank you for reading! :D  
****Amu: Well, why did you put me in this position and how the heck do you come up with them?  
****Jen: Because it's fun to! They appear in my dreams child. ****Ikuto: Stop trying to sound wise because you failed, epically. And this chapter seemed very very boring.  
****Jen: Oh put a sock in it you two and I know. :L Anyways! Please review and I will try and update soon! :-)**


End file.
